Inferno
by Reptileboy
Summary: A massive explosion in the palace places Tony's life in danger and only Wolf, Virginia and King Wendell can save him.


Inferno  
  
The sun was high in the sky over the majestic realm of the Fourth Kingdom. A pale blueness canvassed the sky dome as fluffy white clouds drifted cheerfully across its face. Below, lush green fields and vibrant woods meant that, all in all, it was a most picturesque summer.  
  
That was, at least until a large boom shook the kingdom. Birds flew from the forest canopy and scattered to the winds. Animals on the ground fled in terror to cover. Whilst the inhabitants of the Fourth Kingdom stood in confusion as smoke could be clearly seen coming from the basement area of King Wendell White's palace.  
  
Inside the palace it was pandemonium. Panicked servants fled while others began a hurried rush to fetch buckets of water. The palace guards quickly rallied to their battlements in the belief that they were under attack. King Wendell himself, was a picture of serenity and calm. Commanding his servants and attempting to gather information on what was really going on.  
  
As he was arguing with one of his ministers, who was foolishly pressuring his king to flee to safety, Virginia came rushing in. Amidst the flurry of people in the throne room, Virginia looked the least panicked. Wolf soon came in after Virginia, his eyes wide and frenzied. He immediately moved beside Virginia as she walked toward Wendell.  
  
"Wendell, what's going on?" Virginia asked softly.  
  
"There has apparently been an explosion in the palace basement," Wendell said.  
  
"Oh god, dad!" Virginia cried, "He was working down there."  
  
Virginia started off toward the throne room door. Wolf barely managed to grab her arm and stop her before she disappeared.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" Wolf asked sternly as Virginia tore from his grasp.  
  
"To find my father," Virginia replied as she disappeared out the door. Wolf turned to Wendell and saw that the King was already dashing for the door.  
  
"Come on," Wendell said as he flew past Wolf, "We have to stop her or she might get herself hurt."  
  
Wolf stood dazed in the throne room for a moment, before he realised the immediacy of the situation. He caught up with Wendell in time to see Virginia disappear down a smoke filled stairway.  
  
Wendell stopped. "Virginia!" He shouted after her, "Come back. It's too dangerous."  
  
Wolf stopped beside him and tapped him on the shoulder. The two men locked eyes. In a simple communiqué they both hurled themselves in to the smoke and after Virginia.  
  
Wendell and Wolf had to carefully feel there way along the wall of the spiralling staircase. The smoke was thick and slowly choking them. At the bottom of the stairway, a hallway went off in two directions. The smoke was far too dense to see which direction Virginia had gone.  
  
"Can you pick up her scent?" Wendell asked.  
  
"No, the smoke is too thick. Its blocking my senses," Wolf replied, "I think Tony's workshop is in that direction." Wolf pointed to their left. It was hard to tell the difference between either passage. Instead, Wendell chose to follow his friend's memory and nodded his agreement. The two men darted through the smoke filled passage. After a few moments, Wolf could hear Virginia's cries from ahead.  
  
"What is it?" Wendell asked, seeing Wolf  
  
"It's Virginia. I can hear her." Wolf said before turning to Wendell in panic, "She's in trouble."  
  
Wolf ran off so fast that Wendell was scarcely able to keep within visible distance of him. At the end of the passage Wolf found Virginia attempting to break down a large wooden door. She was sweating heavily and was covered in soot. When Virginia saw Wolf, she stopped.  
  
"He's in there," Virginia said indicating the room behind the door. "He's in trouble."  
  
Wolf pushed against the door, his muscles straining against the mighty oak. The door hardly registered his effort and did not budge.  
  
"Something must be blocking it from inside," Wolf stated.  
  
Wendell arrived as Wolf threw himself at the door, almost dislocating his shoulder in the process.  
  
"Nothing," Wolf shouted in frustration. The fear on Virginia's face increased.  
  
"On three," Wendell said as he lined his shoulder up against the door.  
  
Wolf nodded in agreement and joined Wendell by his side.  
  
"One, two, three," Wendell shouted as both men slammed into the door, groaning against its might. The door opened partially.  
  
"Again!" Wolf cried.  
  
The two men repeated the manoeuvre twice more before a gap capable of Wolf squeezing through appeared. Wendell and Virginia quickly followed him.  
  
"Tony!" Wolf shouted, "Where are you!"  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Dad!" Virginia screamed through the smoke.  
  
A groan came from beneath a nearby pile of debris.  
  
"Over there!" Wolf shouted as he pointed to Tony's location.  
  
Wolf leaped over fallen beams and odd contraptions. He began to pull pieces of debris off Tony. Wendell and Virginia joined him. After a minute they found one of Tony's arms. Virginia grasped it in her delicate hands. It was dirty and slightly bloody.  
  
"It's all right," Virginia said, "You're going to be okay."  
  
An upturned table was pinning Tony to the workshop floor. It took a huge effort from the entire trio to remove it from. Underneath it was a battered, bruised and extremely dirty Tony. It was difficult to tell if he had any other injuries or broken limbs. As the flames began to creep closer to them and the realised that they had to get out quickly. Tony was unconscious. Virginia feared that he might have inhaled too much smoke. She had no time to administer and sort of first aid.  
  
"We have to get out of here," Wendell boomed, "Now!"  
  
Wolf picked Tony up and slung him over his shoulder. Wendell pulled the door allowing enough room to let Wolf get Tony out. Virginia raced after Wolf but waited for Wendell.  
  
"Come on!" Virginia cried.  
  
Before Wendell could get out the door the ceiling caved in on top of him, slamming the door shut.  
  
"Wendell!" Virginia screamed. Desperately she tried to pull away debris blocking the doorway.  
  
"Wolf!" Virginia shouted after Wolf.  
  
Wolf heard Virginia's call for assistance but he was still carrying Tony. His first priority now was to get Tony to safety. Thankfully Wolf encountered one of Wendell's servants midway along the passage.  
  
"Take him!" Wolf shouted as he unloaded Tony upon the poor man.  
  
Wolf sprinted back to Virginia.  
  
"Wendell's trapped in there," Virginia shouted.  
  
Wolf attempted to break the door open, but he was too weak. The passageway was getting thicker with smoke and he could hardly breathe. He could see flames on the other side of the door creating a wall of fire. Above his head, Wolf heard a loud crack.  
  
"It's no use," Wolf said grabbing Virginia and dragging her away.  
  
"We just can't leave him," Virginia said.  
  
Just then the ceiling around the door collapsed. Virginia stared back at where the door to Tony's workshop once was. She stood in shock.  
  
"Virginia!" Wolf coughed," We have to get out of here."  
  
Virginia did not come. Wolf had no option but to lift her up over his shoulder and forcibly drag her away. Wolf ran through the passageway as it filled with lethal fire. Virginia watched the flames up around the passage, and she began to weep.  
  
In the makeshift triage room on the opposite side of the palace, Tony was resting on a small bed. Beside him Virginia kept a silent vigil over him. Herself and Wolf were coughing sporadically. The stench of smoke could still be smelt in the air even as far away as they were. The room was occupied with a few other servants and palace guards suffering from injuries ranging from minor burns to smoke inhalation. Aside from King Wendell, the fire had done little damage.  
  
On the faces of everyone in the room was etched a painful sadness. Indeed the entire palace was in a state of shock. No one was able to believe that their king and master had been killed rescuing others. Servants and guards felt guilty for allowing him to endanger himself as he had. It was a terrible blow to them.  
  
Virginia was looking vacantly at a portrait of King Wendell on a nearby wall. It depicted him just a short time after his coronation. He looked strangely happy for a king. Thinking about it, Virginia remembered the struggle Wendell had undergone in order to gain his throne. As such, Wendell was entirely entitled to be happy.  
  
Virginia was snapped out of her daze by Tony's coughing. She dabbed a cold towel over his face. Much of which had been bandaged up.  
  
"Virginia!" Tony cried out. "Virginia, where are you?"  
  
"It's okay. I'm here now dad," Virginia answered, taking Tony's injured hand and squeezing it ever so softly.  
  
"Oh Virginia, I'm so sorry," Tony said as he rolled his head sideways. His eyes were welling up with tears.  
  
"You don't have to be, we're safe now," Virginia replied.  
  
"It's my fault," Tony muttered, "It's my fault this happened. I was trying to make an electric generator. It exploded when I attempted to turn it on. It's all my fault."  
  
"Sssshhhh," Virginia said softly. Save your strength. You got hurt pretty badly. You need rest."  
  
"I don't need rest," Tony snapped back as he attempted to sit up. The effort caused him extreme pain.  
  
"Stop it dad, you broke a rib," Virginia said, "You have to stay still."  
  
"I can't," Tony replied, "I have to see Wendell."  
  
Virginia's face trembled.  
  
"Dad. I have some bad news," Virginia said. She looked over at Wolf for some support and received a reassuring look.  
  
"What! What news?" Tony demanded.  
  
"Wendell didn't make it," Virginia answered.  
  
Tony stared at her, then looked at Wolf.  
  
"He can't be. He's the king for god's sake. He can't be dead," Tony spluttered.  
  
"It's true," Wolf said, "He saved your life."  
  
Tony just looked at Wolf. The realisation that this was not a dream but cold hard reality began to sweep over him. It was all too much, and he fell back into bed.  
  
"He can't be," Tony muttered, "He can't."  
  
Virginia gazed at her father with a terrible sadness. She felt terrible over Wendell, but she also knew that Tony and Wendell had become very close. It would be hard for Tony to get over his death. Virginia also knew that her father would blame himself above all others for Wendell's death. Nothing Virginia could possibly ever do would erase that niggling guilt Tony would inevitably feel.  
  
The room fell back in to relative silence once more. Tony continued to mutter to himself. Virginia began to cry again and she fell into Wolf's lap. Wolf began to rub her back, trying to reassure her that things would be okay. Knowing nothing that could ease her pain, for he felt it just the same.  
  
Their grieving was shattered by the distant yelling from another part of the palace. Wolf stood up as the noise began to get closer to their room. Eventually the shouting and cheering reached the door outside. Others in the room looked around in confusion and fear. The door flew open to reveal a dirty, ragged and altogether alive, King Wendell.  
  
"Wendell!" They said in unison. The others simply gasped or remained in silent shock. Virginia leapt from her seat and wrapped herself around Wendell weary frame.  
  
The king winced in pain. "Easy there!" Wendell groaned.  
  
"Sorry," Virginia said, helping Wendell onto one of the makeshift beds.  
  
"Your were dead," She managed to say.  
  
"As the saying goes, reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated," Wendell replied. His charming humour still intact.  
  
"But I saw," Virginia cried.  
  
"Yes, I know," Wendell said, "The ceiling collapsed in on me."  
  
"How did you manage to escape," Wolf asked keenly.  
  
"It took me a while to get out from under all that rubble. Thankfully nothing was broken," Wendell said. "The room was filling with fire and smoke. I thought o was done for. Then I saw a small window in the corner. I managed to get it open and pull myself out. I got a few metres before I collapsed. I woke up when one of my horses nearly trod on me."  
  
"Cripes!" Wolf exclaimed.  
  
"My sentiments exactly," Wendell added.  
  
"I'm just happy you are alive and well," Virginia said.  
  
"Where's Anthony?" Wendell asked. Virginia pointed to Tony's bed. Wendell looked at Virginia and saw that she was a bit wary.  
  
Wendell stood up and limped over to Tony's bed. Wolf grabbed a nearby chair and placed it beside Tony's bed. Wendell smiled at Wolf, nodding his thanks.  
  
"Anthony!" Wendell said.  
  
"Go away. I want to be alone," Tony grumbled.  
  
"If that is how you want to thank the man who saved your life, so be it," Wendell replied.  
  
"What!" Tony said as he turned over. His eyes exploding upon seeing Wendell alive. "You're alive!" Tony threw himself at Wendell. Both men cried out in pain.  
  
"Sorry!" Tony apologised.  
  
"Don't be," Wendell responded.  
  
"I'm so sorry about everything," Tony cried, "I nearly killed you."  
  
"You didn't, thankfully!" Wendell replied.  
  
"I could have," Tony boomed, "And over what! A stupid contraption!"  
  
"Don't talk like that," Wendell said, "You know that I value your inventions very highly."  
  
"I value your life very highly," Tony said.  
  
"I'm fine," Wendell replied, "Do not worry about that."  
  
"I've had with my inventions. I am finished with them from now on," Tony said.  
  
"Do not stop now on account of what has occurred to today. Your inventions are greatly needed." Wendell stated.  
  
"All that my inventions are good for is in nearly killing people," Tony cried, "Killing people I care about."  
  
"Your inventions are highly valuable," Wendell continued, "They are greatly needed."  
  
"No, they are not," Tony boomed, "You did fine without them for hundreds of years. You can do fine without them for another couple of hundred."  
  
"That is untrue," Wendell responded, "Simply because the kingdoms functioned without them in the past does not mean that they should do without in the future. Had you not created that new plough, it is likely that my kingdom would be facing a severe drought at this very moment. What if you had not created the bicycle. People would have to rely on buying expensive horses in order to get about."  
  
"Those are not my inventions. I merely copied them," Tony said, " I am just a worthless thief"  
  
"You are incorrect my friend," Wendell stated, "You are one of the smartest, most intelligent men I have ever had the pleasure to know. Besides, who in all the Nine Kingdoms has your knowledge and expertise? Who is capable of creating such wonderful and useful inventions? In your world, is there not people who make a living selling other peoples ideas?"  
  
"Yes, but that is not the point," Tony defended.  
  
"No. The point is that we are alive. Somehow I do not believe that you survived simply to give up and waste your unique talents," Wendell said. "Fate has given you a second chance. I cannot tell you what to do with it, but I do believe that you should not waste your gifts," Wendell said, "Now get some rest. We have much work ahead rebuilding your workshop."  
  
Tony simply looked at Wendell, as the King, and his friend, stood up and limped away. Tony felt utterly horrid for causing such a disaster. He had nearly killed his closest friend, his daughter, Wolf, and any number of people. To have Wendell attempt to get him back on the horse after it so spectacularly bolted, did much to make him think. His future, his fate, was indeed in his own hands. Wendell understood that he could not pressure Tony to do anything he did not already want to do. But encouragement can go a very long way.  
  
Wendell was ushered to a nearby bed by Virginia. Soon after a group of doctors and nurses came rushing into the room, swarming around their king. They worked in a flurry as they fretted around Wendell. This aggravated him greatly and he became increasingly angry.  
  
"Enough, I cannot see that any of my injuries require this much attention and care," Wendell said restraining his anger and keeping his voice calm," You and you," Wendell pointed randomly at a doctor and a nurse, "The rest of you can either get out or attend to the others."  
  
The remainder of the group quickly disbanded. Some of the nurses cautiously remained, checking on some of the other patients. The doctors filed out the door as quickly as they had come in. Wendell took this exodus to indicate that none of the other patients in the room were in any severe medical danger.  
  
The doctor whom Wendell picked was young and seemed very uneasy. He was slightly apprehensive when attending to Wendell.  
  
"Sire, would you not prefer to be examined in ones royal chamber?" The young doctor asked with much struggle.  
  
"Do my injuries require me to go elsewhere?" Wendell asked.  
  
"No, sire. They do not." The doctor replied.  
  
"Then I shall remain here with my friends," Wendell said. Virginia gave him a warm smile and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze with her soft had. Letting him know simply that she was thankful. Wendell caught Virginia's arm before she left. She turned back to him.  
  
"Will he be all right?" Wendell asked, nodding in the direction of Tony.  
  
"My father has a way of bouncing back from things. It may take him a little while to realise, but he will be his old self soon again," Virginia replied, "When my father lost his business and then my mother left, it was a blow that took him a long time to recover from. Back then all he had was me. Now he has friends that can be more helpful than even his daughter. Just be there for him. Let him know that things are no different."  
  
"You are extremely wise, Virginia," Wendell said.  
  
"And you are very lucky," Virginia responded, "We'd believed you were dead."  
  
"For a time back there, I thought my time was up," Wendell admitted.  
  
"What does not kill us only makes us stronger," Virginia said.  
  
"I hope so," Wendell said with a smile, "I truly do."  
  
Virginia sat down beside Wolf and gave him a reassuring peck on the cheek. Wolf wrapped his arm around her and gently drew her close to him. Virginia glanced at Wendell who was watching Tony with a deep sadness in his eyes. She wished that Wendell had the experience with her father that had taught Virginia never to put her father down. Virginia knew that time would only prove her faith right or wrong. For the moment she was just content to know that they were alive. 


End file.
